


Build a House Inside of You

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: John had thrown himself back onto the bedroll, shirt falling open, and well... Arthur's never had the patience of a saint.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Build a House Inside of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingAubergine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingAubergine/gifts).



Arthur mouths at John's collarbone, holding back a smile when John groans. Behind them, Charles is tying up the tent flaps to keep out the wind and any nosy wildlife. Arthur had meant to wait for him, but John had thrown himself back onto the bedroll, shirt falling open, and well… Arthur's never had the patience of a saint.

John clutches at Arthur's broad shoulders and makes a little noise in the back of his throat that makes Arthur a bit wild. Nipping at the thin skin of John's neck pulls another sound from him and it draws Charles' attention.

Arthur's attention is scattered -- he's kissing and biting at John's neck, trying to get his own clothes off, and reaching out to touch Charles as he joins them -- all at the same time.

Charles' attention is something else entirely. It's focused, singular, even when he's juggling both of them. His touch burns with concentration, slow and methodical and entirely in his own time. 

He stretches out at John's side and drags his fingertips up bare skin until he reaches John's neck. It's so easy at that point to cup John's jaw and tilt his head for a kiss.

It's been a while since they were all together and been a bit longer than that since John's been kissed properly. Charles does it right, slow and lingering, gripping the back of John's head to hold him steady.

There's a wanting noise, but not from John. Arthur's watching them with dark, lusting eyes. 

"What do you want, Johnny?" Arthur asks. He doesn't wait for an answer before quickly popping the buttons on John's jeans and pushing his hand inside. Charles worries at John's lip with his teeth and swallows all the little sighs between them.

"Hm?" Arthur palms John's cock and looks on expectantly.

John's not always the centre of attention, but tonight he is. He shivers, bites his lip, trying to focus on one sensation at a time. He's already having trouble concentrating. "Can a guy get a second to think here?"

Arthur gives John's cock a few firm strokes. "No. You want Charles to fill you up? We know he can take good care of you, make you feel good."

Arthur's dirty mouth could have come out with anything and John would have agreed to it; he always does. Arthur crowds into the tiny space, kissing Charles and caging John's hips in with his knees.

"Is that what you want? Wanna feel full, want him to fuck you until you can't see straight?"

"Yeah," John says, burrowing closer under Arthur and breathing in Charles' smell, absorbing the warmth pouring off both of them. "Want all of that. Please."

Charles chuckles and lets his hand drift lower to meet Arthur's. He takes over stroking John, just enough to keep him hard, nowhere near enough to get him off.

Arthur's distracted again, rummaging in his pack to find the Vaseline he carries. He hums in satisfaction when he retrieves it and strips John out of his trousers without any further preamble.

If there's one thing they can count on to hold his attention for more than a moment, it's fingering John open for a cock. It's Arthur's favourite thing, more than the filthy talking, more than the biting and the invasion of personal space and everything else that drives him wild. He zeroes in on John's ass with perfect precision, sliding one finger in even as John clenches around him.

Charles forgoes a lot of the talking, preferring to just listen to the dirty things Arthur comes out with, but with Arthur otherwise occupied…

"You like that, John? The way he stretches you? Almost ready for me..."

John bites his lip, trying to hold in his noises. "Yeah," he says finally. He gets one hand around Charles's bicep and urges him into another kiss. 

Arthur's up to two fingers, twisting them and grinning when John bucks up into him and comes back to thrust down on Arthur's hand. When he takes a break to get more lubrication, John all but whines, a thin, needy sound prying itself loose.

"So good, Johnny, you feel so good," Arthur says. "Sound good too."

John feels three fingers nudging at his hole and he forces himself to relax, knows he won't get what he really wants until he proves he can take it. He kisses Charles like his life depends on it, and maybe it does, fuck does it ever feel like it. 

Charles brushes a lock of hair off John's forehead. "You good?" he asks. His eyes are dark, pupils wide in the dim, close tent.

John nods. "Good. Real good." He feels a surge of affection when Charles smiles. 

The smile turns a bit wicked. "Yeah? But I betcha it could be better."

He nods, emphatically, knows that to be true.

"You know what would be real nice?" Arthur asks, sliding three fingers inside and pressing a firm kiss to John's hip even as he wriggles to get more contact.

When the answer to the question doesn't come right away, John peeks his eyes open. Charles and Arthur are having a complicated, silent conversation of pointed looks and quirked mouths.

"What? What are you playing at?" John asks, unsure why he of all people is being left out of the loop when Arthur's three fingers deep in his ass and Charles still has his hand on John's cock.

"You know," Charles says, looking between them.

"Do I now?" John wracks his brain for what he might know, a task made near impossible when Charles gets up in his face and sucks on his bottom lip. He groans, and when he feels Charles smile against his mouth, John's groan turns into a whine.

"You gonna take both of us?" Arthur asks, finally withdrawing his fingers. Charles nudges Arthur aside and lines his cock up with John's hole. Arthur crouches next to John and watches as Charles pushes in.

Arthur and John make identical, punched out sounds and Charles laughs, bright and lovely.

"I can't," John says on a sucked-in breath. "Can't handle that much."

Arthur kisses him breathless, smothering all objections. "Yes, you can," he says, finally pulling away and looking at John closely. "You will. You want to, right?"

John nods, eyes squeezed closed and swallowing hard, hips jerking up with every one of Charles' thrusts. "Yeah, but --"

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Gonna feel good," Arthur says. He sits up and kisses Charles, open mouthed and dirty, until Charles' pace starts to suffer.

Arthur gets more Vaseline and rubs it at John's hole, open and stretched around Charles' cock.

Charles mumbles something barely audible and his eyes drift shut, moving with the feeling. John, on the other hand, starts up a litany of curses and his eyes snap open.

"Arthur," he says between pants. Arthur gives John his free hand to hold and keeps prodding at his hole, circling with the grease, until he finally nudges a fingertip alongside Charles. It slides in easier than any of them are expecting, up to the second knuckle before Arthur stops to let John adjust.

"Jesus Christ," Arthur breathes, leaning heavily on Charles. "So damn good."

"You gonna be okay?" Charles asks with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Arthur chuckles too, wiggling his finger and savouring the way John pushes into the movement. "Might be. Depends on John."

John swears again, a blue streak in the night, and nods at Arthur to keep going.

His second finger does not go as easily as the first, but John's run out of curses. He bites his bottom lip, hard enough that Charles nudges him to catch his attention before he breaks the skin.

While Arthur experiments with how much he can get into John's ass next to Charles' cock, it becomes too much for Charles to handle. He pulls out of John, to audible disappointment.

"Can't," he apologizes. "It's too much."

"Oh, was too much for you, was it?" John snaps.

Charles stretches out next to him, traces designs on his stomach with light fingers. It soothes John a bit and helps to keep him on the bedroll when Arthur gets four fingers into him and twists.

Arthur tosses the tin of lubricant to Charles. "Some help here?"

Charles obliges, smearing his own fingers with the stuff. Arthur's taking up all the space between John's legs, so Charles has to push John's knee up into his chest to manoeuvre. The canvas of the tent traps their heat, which would be great if they were sleeping in the chilly spring night. Instead of sleeping, all three of them are sweating from the closeness and, in John's case, the exertion.

Charles pushes his first finger in with the ones already in John's ass, and then a second a minute later when John nods the go ahead.

"So full," he murmurs, frozen on the spot. Charles glances at Arthur, worried perhaps that they've broken him, because John's never still, but Arthur shakes his head.

"I know," Arthur says, soothing. He nudges John with his knee, just pushing skin to skin wherever it can touch. "You're doing so good, stretching so good for us. Does it feel good?"

He doesn't fuss over anything, not even his horse, the way he fusses over John. Charles secretly thinks it's the sweetest thing he's ever seen.

"I… Don't..." John swallows a few times, clearly thinking hard, but finally nods.

Arthur reaches his free hand into the tight tangle where they're all crowded to grip Charles' cock and gives it a few strokes. "Ready?" he asks. Charles kisses him, slowly, taking his time, like they don't each have a hand in John's asshole and they didn't have imminent plans.

Finally they break apart and John's staring at them, hunger and greed in his eyes.

Fingers withdraw and there's shuffling and reorganizing, following Arthur's directions. Arthur helps John up and sits him in Charles' lap. Another moment of shifting and Charles' cock slides easily back into John.

"Ready?" Arthur asks again, behind John's back. He presses a kiss to the back of John's neck, tangling his clean hand into shaggy hair at the base of his skull.

John's head falls forward onto Charles' shoulder, nuzzling into his long, dark hair. "As I'll ever be," he mutters, muffled.

Arthur lines up his cock, achingly hard and leaking precome, with Charles and presses the head in. He takes his time, nudging here and there, waiting for John's breathing to even out before he moves again. Charles has an iron grip on John's hips, steadying and grounding.

Every time John makes a noise louder than a sigh, Charles peppers the side of his face with kisses. He whispers reassuring nonsense, promises John the stars, since Arthur's fallen completely silent.

It's impossible to gauge exactly how long it takes; time is frozen. Finally, Arthur's cock is fully seated alongside Charles', with John wrapped around them like a vise.

"Now what?" Arthur asks.

John's head comes off Charles' shoulder and then he hisses as the movement causes too much, well, movement. "You're asking. What next? You. This was _your idea_."

Charles chuckles, kissing John's temple again. "Calm. Slow," he instructs.

He lifts John by the hips, just an inch or two. John's hands scrabble at his back, leaving marks. When Charles lowers him on their cocks again, there's a chorus on noises, a soft 'oh fuck' from Arthur, but John keens, head thrown back, dangerously close to smacking Arthur.

Charles repeats the movement, just the incremental up and down, and John makes the same noise, a high, almost broken sound. He comes in a volume of thick spurts, over himself and Charles before sinking forward bonelessly, letting Charles bear all his weight.

Arthur pets his back, still not trusting himself to speak.

He's fully pliant and only whimpers and blinks when Charles lifts him by the hips again.

"Fuck," Arthur says, moving his hips up by a fraction, chasing the feeling of being fully inside. He holds onto John's hips, hands sliding a little over Charles', the residue from the Vaseline making it tricky.

"John," Arthur breathes.

John makes a tiny noise that's probably Arthur's name.

Charles and Arthur hold him in place, a few inches above them. Charles is breathing heavy, concentrating, trying to make himself last a bit longer.

"Do it already," John whispers, finally coming back to himself.

"Yeah?" Charles whispers back.

"Yeah," Arthur answers. "Please?"

They lower John back down and this time they both move up to meet him. The head of Arthur's cock nudges at the underside of Charles' and Charles comes, hissing out a long breath and grinning, breath turning into a soft laugh when he finishes emptying everything he's got into John's ass.

Arthur lasts three, maybe four more slow, shallow thrusts, everything slicker and hotter with the addition of Charles' come, until he's coming undone himself.

He withdraws a moment later, knowing the longer he stays inside of John, the tougher it'll be to pull out. Charles follows suit, pressing John into Arthur's arms, and busies himself looking for a flannel to clean up.

"Damn," Arthur says, running his hand through John's sweaty hair. "Damn, Johnny, you really --" he breaks off with a chuckle.

John nods tiredly. "I know. I'm too good to you both of you. Not gonna be enough," he says, eyeing the cloth Charles has in hand. "Need a bath."

Charles scoffs. "It'll do for tonight. We'll go to the river tomorrow."

John is all but asleep while Charles cleans him gently, wiping up more sweat, Vaseline, and come than any of them have experienced before. Arthur lies down and John lets himself be manipulated into place next to him. Charles stretches out on his back on John's other side and sighs contentedly.

"You good?" John mumbles, reaching blindly until his hand bumps Charles' arm. 

"Yeah, John, it's good." He raises his head for a second to look at Arthur, but Arthur's already asleep. "Real good."


End file.
